Ginny receives a fiery spanking
by HarryPotterFanfict
Summary: Ginny gets spanked.
1. First spanking

**WARNING! Adult content! 21+**

Ginny Weasly was shaking head to toe. _No no no no no... I should have done my homework! This fifth year is so difficult! I shouldn't have skipped five!_ Ginny peered into Professor McGonigall's door, seeing her looking at a letter. _That's from my mother, no doubt._ Ginny Weasly leaned against the wall, took a deep breath and then heard a voice say, "Come in." McGonigall said, as Ginny walked in, which felt like it took forever. "Sit down," The Professor said, as Ginny took a seat in front of her teacher. "Why have you not done all of your homework?" Her head-of-house asked sternly, "B-because it was a lot and I fel-" but then Ginny was cut off by her angry Professor, "That is not a excuse! You will remove your robe." The Professor ordered, and Ginny took off her robe. "Now, you will remove your blouse." McGonigall commanded. "Y-yes ma'am." Ginny said shakily, letting her blouse fall to the floor as her breasts flopped up and down in her bra. McGonigall raised an eyebrow and Ginny nodded, removing her skirt and her kickers, folding them on The Professor's desk. She then took off her socks and her shoes, and placed them also on the desk. "You shall repeat my words as I punish you, and then say 'ma'am' afterwords. Come over here." She commanded as Ginny walked over to McGonigall. "Take off your Bra please." She again commanded, and Ginny unbuttoned the strap and it fell to the floor, her breasts dangling in the air. McGonigall seized Ginny by her arm, and flung her over her Knee. "Now. You where naughty, and you deserve this." Professor McGonigall said commanding her to repeat. "I am naughty and I deserve this spanking, ma'am." Ginny repeated, and flinched as the Professor rained down hell. She smacked the sides of Ginny's bottom twenty times, Ginny moaning each time in pain. Ginny let out a cry of pain. "Aaaaaaahhh!" She screamed and tries to grab her ass for McGonigall to stop but the Professor slapped her hand away. "You deserve this spanking. And you deserve a spanking by your mother once you get back home as after this spanking as well." McGonigall said. Ginny gasped as she spanked the lower part of her bottom, Ginny's ass swaying side to side, rippling. "I-I deserve this spamking. I-I deserve a spanking by my mother and will be sent back to my home after th-this, ma'am." Ginny repeated. McGonigall smiled and rubbed Ginny's bottom. "Good girl. You may go after we are finished." Ginny nodded, "Go to Professor Dumbledore's office and he will transport you to your Mother's home." McGonigall smiled, "I hope you will learn your lesson." Ginny nodded, and McGonigall hit her sitting spot, and Ginny yelled out in pain, "No! Stop! STOP!" But McGonigall did not stop, and continued to spank her as her ass rippled. "We are almost done. Take a break." She said, as she rubbed her bottom for a couple Minuets. Ginny purred with delight as the pain turned into stinging, but it was better. "Now, report to Professor Dumbledore and he will report you to your Mother." McGonigall said as Ginny got her clothes on. "I hope to not see you punished in this office again!"


	2. Molly Punished

Giny was sitting in the corner, crying with her hand over her face. Professor McGonigall was grading homework silently. The door to Ginny's left creaked open and Molly entered. She was wearing a short, tight dress with a blouse on. Molly frowned at the naked Ginny, and Ginny gulped, hoping that this would be over already. " , your daughter has missed five homework assignments in a week. Your daughter is not learning her lesson, so I have punished her." She pointed at Ginny, and then continued, "I want to set an example." Molly nodded, a blank expression on her face, "I understand. And why have you summoned me?" Molly asked curiously. "Well, I wanted to set a example for your daughter to give you the same punishment." Molly raised her eyebrow, "You want to... spank me?" she asked. "Yes, I do." Molly nodded, "It seems like a good idea, I hope my daughter learns her lesson from this." Molly nodded. Professor McGonigall nodded and pulled up Molly's short dress, causing her big boobs to flap up and down. She was wearing no bra, but tight knickers that were short and where showing the sides of her fat butt cheeks. "Now, bend over the table." McGonigall commanded, and Molly did what she was told, "Yes, Professor." She said, leaning against the table, her breasts squashed on the table, her big ass hanging out of her panties joyfully. McGonigall started to spank Molly, starting off slowly, and increasing speed. She gave 20 hard slaps, and Molly moaned in pain, "Ow!" She said, and McGonigall slapped her ass harder. "I think a bare bottom will teach you a lesson." McGonigall said, and Molly purred unexpectedly. McGonigall pulled down her knickers to her knees and McGonigall slipped off her robe. Ginny gasped. McGonigall was still in nice sexual shape even with her age. Plump boobs, skinny body, plump ass, and a shaved vagina. Molly moaned and smirked as McGonigall summoned a strap on. "Oh yeah..." Molly moaned and got ready for bondage. McGonigall leaned close to Molly's plump ass and inserted the fake penis. She then slowly moved in and out. "I... _ooh... _hope you learn... _YES! Oh... oh.._." But Molly was moaning joyfully as McGonigall moved in and out faster, Molly's ass rippling, but McGonigall finished her sentence, "I hope you learn from this, Ginny." Ginny nodded, feeling strangely turned on. Ginny started to rub her own Clit. Molly moaned as McGonigall fucked her hard, and started to moan Minerva's name. "_Oh... oh Minerva!" _Molly moaned, and Minerva slapped Molly in the face, "Shut up." She said commandingly. Molly started to become quiet, moaning silently. But she couldn't take it no longer, "_OOOH... OHHH MINERVA_!" Molly screamed, grasping the table. Molly cummed everywhere, and so did Ginny. Ginny yelled _"Mommy!" _And stopped rubbing her clit, gasping pleasurably. Minerva took off the strap-on and then made Molly suck her pussy. Minerva moaned and after a while of sucking and screaming Molly, cummed into Molly's mouth. "I believe you two learned your lesson." Professor McGonigall said, moaning slightly, "You both may get dressed and go."

((Message me if you liked it or not! Or give me recommendations to make more!))


End file.
